Shalkis
Shalkis, formerly of the Tribe. General Information * Profession: Scholar, , * Age: 22 * Place of Birth: , * Languages: Orcish with a trollish accent, perfect Trollish * Alignment: True Neutral * Pets: Slayrith, Smolderweb Spider. Windclaw, Swift Turquise Raptor. Brain, Albino Rat. Jorus, Cobalt Netherdrake. Description A tall female troll with a pale blue skin and deep blue dreadlocks. Normally she wears a flowing blue robe with gold trims. Together with gloves and a veil, only her red eyes are exposed, even her ears are hidden. Her right arm hangs limply. Her posture is good, but her movements are slow, using only the minimum amount of force required to move her limbs. She has a disinterested look on her eyes, and can often be caught looking through whoever she's talking to. She is often accompanied by a Smolderweb spider. The spider is constantly making small movements, and is keeping it's many eyes examining the surroundings. Combat In combat, she wears with . Her movements are focused, and her eyes lock themselves into her target. As her attacks ramp upwards from simple frostbolts to and , so do her taunts. Ranging from simple one-liners to megalomaniacal premonitions of doom, they are met by varying amounts of amusement and fear by her opponents. Background She is a Frostmane troll, born during the Second War. The war was taxing to the dwarves, with orcish invaders taking control of large parts of . The Frostmanes took advantage of this and hunted dwarves and their game more aggressively. When the Horde was pushed back, the Alliance retaliated against the Frostmane villages. Many of them were burned, including Shalkis' village. Standing alone, the Frostmanes did not recover from these attacks. They hold a presence in Dun Morogh even today. But due to malnutrition, they are smaller and weaker than other trolls. The strong dwarven nation leaves little game for the Frostmanes to hunt. After fleeing from her burning village, she collapsed in the snowstorm, and nearly died from the burns and hypothermia. Fortunately, she was discovered by a group of goblins returning from an espionage mission at . Seeing the young troll as free labor, they rescued her and transported her to , where she worked off her debt as a barmaid and an engineer's assistant. The hands of a child were perfect in assembling small parts. She spent most of her youth in the pirate town. Stories * Cries of the Primal Gods * Webs of the Mind * Surpassing the Master * The Spider and the Serpent * Same Cliff, Different Campfire * Purging of Vengeance * Finishing Touches * Purging of Emotion * To Catch a Spider.. * Between Light and Shadow * The Legacy of the Well * The Temple of Blood * The Heart * Vacation at the Shatterspear Village * Sightseeing * Humiliated * Into the Beating Heart of the Alliance * Pest Control * Long Time No See * A Warning and a Plea * Light In the Dark * Voice from de Past * Forgotten Sins * A Charade of Peace * Slavers * Reunion * Hell hath no fury.. * The Frozen Gallery * Premonitions, Theories and Revelations * The Spider and the Gnome * Matters of Rage * The Year of the Fel Fire * The Final Twilight * Misguided Alleigances * Blood, Fire, Death * The Trollish Art of Diplomacy Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU)